Rainbow, the Virgin
by dmr131313
Summary: What happens when everybody but one of the mane six is a virgin? Let's find out. Rated M for suggestive and clop scenes. (Humanized story)


_Description:_

_What happens when everybody but one of the mane six is a virgin? Let__'s find out. Rated M for suggestive and clop scenes. (Humanized story)_

**Note from the Author: This is a story that I wrote (like, wrote wrote) awhile ago, so I'm gonna use it as a one shot Fanfiction. For those who want to read, but not the clop. If you're okay with suggestive, then I have one thing for you. Cleaning the bed. Look for that, then stop. The true clop is at the end of the story, so you won't be missing out on much. For those who don't want suggestive, I'm sorry, that actually has something to with the story, but the worse is rubbing, nothing more. Anyway, have fun reading.**

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Fine, you wanna bet?"

"What are we betting?"

"Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says till the end of the week."

"Fine!"

I'm having another stupid argument with my friend, Rainbow Dash. This time it's about calling a coin flip. I take out a coin, "Every single flip will land on Heads."

"Just flip it."

Every time I flipped it, it was Heads. I put the coin away, "Told you!"

"Show me the coin."

I took out another coin, the first one was double-headed. Sure, I cheated a bit, but I never said I'd use a normal coin.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

I smirked, "Come by tomorrow at noon, no school so it'd be fine."

We parted, however I, went shopping for clothing.

XXXX

"You've got to be kidding me," she said angrily.

"Nope," I was almost laughing.

"Stop laughing!"

"Oh relax Rainbow, you look cute in that maid outfit." Her face got redder. Yeah, that's what I bought yesterday."

"What do you want me to do Dylan?"

"You know what? Instead of 'Dylan', call me 'Master'." Yeah I know, I'm digging my own grave.

"What do you want me to do..."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Master..." she mumbled, good enough.

"How about some lunch?" she began to make us lunch.

After that, "What now?"

"Well, honestly I don't know. However, I wasn't lying when I said you look cute like that."

"Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not." I stepped up to her, "You look very cute." Okay, now I'm blushing.

"Stop saying that, you're making me blush."

"Rainbow, you've been blushing ever since you put on the outfit."

"I've noticed."

"Jeez, relax. Take off the outfit if you want."

She left and came back in normal clothes.

"But in all seriousness, you did look cute. I actually had to hold myself back."

"Back from what?"

"Well, uh," I blushed badly, "I, well, uh. The way you looked, made me want to..."

"To...?"

"Want to kiss you."

Her blush returned, "You wanted to, kiss me?"

"Yeah. While that's out, I guess I'd say I hate when we fight over stuff like yesterday."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I like you more than a friend. We've been friends for a year, I guess you could say I've developed a crush on you."

"Well..." her phone went off and she looked at it, "Sorry, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow." She left my house.

I sighed and punched the wall, "What the hell, I practically poured out my heart to my crush and she just left... Ow, that hurt." I held my hand.

XXXX

I sat on my couch, nothing really to do now that Rainbow's gone. Then there was a knock.

I got up to answer the door. It was Rainbow, "Sorry I left like that, Twilight needed me."

"It's cool," I put on a smile.

"So, before I left, what were you saying? Something about you wanting to-"

"Just ignore what I said, sometimes I say stuff I don't mean."

"So you don't have a crush on me?"

"Nah." I lied, right through my teeth.

"Well, what would you say if I said, I had a crush on you?"

I started to laugh, "Nice joke."

She chuckled, "Yeah it was, wasn't it? But what if it wasn't a joke, instead a real question?" she walked up to me, inches from my face, "What if I actually liked you more than a friend?"

"I wouldn't know what to say." I started to blush.

"Your reaction to this will be enough of a response."

"Reaction to what?"

She leaned in and our lips met. At first I was shocked, but then my eyes slowly closed. So this is what she meant. My reaction to this. I think she like my reaction because she put her arms around me. I happily returned the embrace.

When the kiss broke she said, "If this continues, can we not tell anyone? I don't want my friends to find out."

"Why not?"

"They'll think I've gone soft and make fun of me."

"Alright, so basically, don't act this way out in public?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Anyway, it's getting late so I should head home. Since tomorrow is Saturday, we should hang out at the skatepark."

"Alright, cool. See ya tomorrow then."

"See ya." She left the house.

XXXX

"You have to be kidding me." I said standing in the skatepark.

"They remodeled the park again?"

We were both staring at the new big ramp. You need a ladder to get to the top. It was 10, now 20 feet high."

"So, who's going first?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not risking my life."

"Then a bet."

"What bet?"

"First one, with the other watching, to drop in without bailing, gets to ask the loser to do whatever the winner wants, no questions asked."

"Deal." We shook on it.

By the end of the day we had one chance left. Both of us looking at it.

"That's it, I'm going." I began to climb the ladder.

When I reached the top, I looked over the edge. Crap that's high. Screw it, what's the worse, death? Nah, - or so I told myself - 1, 2, 3. I dropped in.

Just as I hit the ground, my board slid from under me, "Oh shh...!" I hit the floor, sliding on it. It didn't hurt too much.

I watched as Rainbow climbed the ladder. She dropped in. Just after, she flew off the fun-box and, she landed. She came to me and held out her hand, "I win."

I grabbed her hand, "Fine," I got up, "What do you want?"

"I'll save it for another time. But it's time to leave."

"Alright."

We left the skatepark.

When we got to my house, I realized that Rainbow took the first step when she kissed me, she's more forward than I thought.

"You know Dylan, I've been thinking about you, a lot."

"Well we have been hanging out a lot recently."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean?"

"Nevermind, forget it." Then she asked, "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do."

"No, I mean do you love me?"

"Well we've known each other for awhile and I said I had a crush on you."

"But do you _love_ me?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just answer me," she commanded.

"Alright, yes, I love you."

"Prove it."

"What, how?"

"Just do it."

I pulled her into my room, "Fine, I'll prove it."

I kissed her, but I tried to do it as passionate as I could.

We fell onto my bed. Then I felt something down there. I continued kissing her, trying to ignore her rubbing. However it didn't work, I felt myself get stuff, and I felt her feel it.

That's when she said, "My command I want you to do, is to please me for the rest of our life."

I smiled, "I said no questions asked, so alright." I then began to return the favor.

"Ah." She gasped as I began to rub her back.

I felt her begin to unbutton my pants a minute later. I softly grabbed her hand, "Sorry, I lied, one question. Are you sure about this? Without protection, I mean."

"I don't care. What's the worse that could happen?"

"You could get pregnant."

"So what?" Do you care if I have a child?"

"Well, a bit. I mean I'm 18, and you just turned 18 last month. Don't you think we're too young? Not to mention we just started dating."

"Look, please Dylan, I love you, and... I just want to prove how much I do."

Her phone went off, just as I went to reach it off the night-stand she grabbed it from me.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." She got off me and went into the other room.

I couldn't hear the conversation, but I heard her.

"No, I didn't do it yet. Well I was about to, you interrupted me. Alright, fine. Meet you there."

She came back into the room, "Who was that?"

"Just Applejack. She needs me to meet her now, sorry, I gotta go."

"Well, um, alright. See you tomorrow then." She waved then left.

Well, that was kind of, abrupt.

XXXX

Alright, so it

S the next day and nothing happens till about, 1:30. A knock at the door.

Answering it, I see Rainbow. "Hey, what did Applejack want?"

"Nothing important. Just, do you think we could finish what we were doing yesterday?"

"Didn't I already tell you what I thought about it?"

"I know, but please?"

"Rainbow, you seem really fixed on having sex with me, what's up?"

"Dylan, please."

"Tell me why."

"I told you already... I wanted to prove my love to you."

"That's a lie, I know it for sure. If you told me the truth, maybe I'll be more inclined to do it."

"I, I can't tell you the truth."

"Why not?"

She blushed, "I just can't."

"Well then 'I just can't; have sex with you if you can't tell me."

She had no response.

"Look, just... just go hang out with your friends or something." I began to close the door, but she stopped it.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth."

I opened the door, "What?"

"My friends, all make fun of me..." she began to blush.

"Alright? What does that have to do-"

"They make fun of me because I'm the only virgin. Even Twilight had sex before. When you said you had a crush on me, I thought it was the perfect chance so, you know the rest."

I looked at her, "Are you serious? No, please, tell me you're joking." My voice was slightly angry.

"I'm not joking."

"Just because your friends make fun of you, you're gonna have sex with first guy that has a crush on you? Do you actually even love me?"

"Well, first I didn't think too much, but now I do."

"You shouldn't care what your friends think. Seriously, I grew up getting made fun of, you don't know what I've been through in my life. You wanna hurry up and have sex, but what if you're not ready." I calmed down for a second, "Look, if you wanna have sex that badly, not caring about what may happen, then go ahead. But not with me." I closed the door.

She's knocking on the door, I hear muffled screams, "Dylan! Dylan, come on!"

I lock the door and walk to my room. I fell onto the bed, small tears in my eyes.

I just broke up with my crush from having sex with me. I'm probably crazy for it, but my intentions were good, right?"

I find myself there for hours. I finally get up and I leave my house, going for a walk.

XXXX

I get quite a ways away from my house, and now it's pouring, but I shrug it off.

I see, out of the corner of my eye, some shelter with Rainbow's friends.

I walk to them, "Hey."

"Dylan, you're soaked!" commented Rarity.

"And don't you have somethin' to do with Rainbow?" asked Applejack.

"Why, just tell me why."

"Why what?" asked Twilight.

"Why the five of you make fun of Rainbow for being a virgin?"

"How did you find out?"

"Rainbow told me after I refused to have sex with her. I know how she feels, being made fun of. Since you do it, you must not know what it feels like. Answer me this. What if I said, Twilight, you're a god damn nerd. Rarity, your dresses look like shit. Pinkie Pie, your parties suck. Applejack, the apples you pick tastes like mush. And Fluttershy, you're way too nice, speak the fuck up once and awhile!"

They each reacted to my comments. I continued, "That hurt each of you, didn't it? Now you all feel like crap don't you? Now you know how Rainbow feels when you make fun of her. Now stop making fun of her, or I'll do more than insult you." I walked away without another word.

XXXX

My walking led me to a house, Rainbow's house. I knocked on the door.

She opened it, "Dylan?"

"Hey, can I come in?"

She moved and I walked in, "What are you doing here, it's pouring."

"Is it? Didn't notice. Anyway, I talked to your friends, they shouldn't make fun of you anymore.

"Why not?"

"I showed them how you feel. Being made to feel like crap."

She hugged me out of nowhere. "Thanks."

"Um, Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still soaking wet."

She stopped, "Oh, yeah. Let me get you a towel."

She left and came back with a towel. "Thanks." I began to dry myself off. I caught her staring, chuckling, "Take a picture, it'd last longer."

"Sorry, I just didn't expect company."

"Well you better get use to me, think I'll have to stay the night," thunder and lightning flashed, "it doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon."

"That'd be cool with me, my parents are gone for the month.

"Great," I gave the towel back. She just threw it in her laundry room.

"Thing is, I don't want my parents room messed up. So I don't know where you can sleep."

"I can sleep on the couch, no worries."

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my room with me." She blushed after realizing what she said.

"You need personal space don't you? Trust me, it's fine. Besides, I've slept in worse places."

"Alright fine. Let me just get you a pillow and blanket." She left and came back, putting the stuff on the couch.

"Thanks, it's pretty late so I'm gonna get to sleep."

"Alright, good night."

"Night." I laid on the couch and tried to sleep.

It was about 3 AM when I got up. I went to the kitchen. Soon after I saw Rainbow, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touche. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Got thirsty. The rain keep you up?"

"There's something I've learned about falling asleep with rain."

"How?"

"They say why people can't go to sleep with rain, is because they're secretly afraid of what may happen. So if you want to sleep, you need somebody to reassure you it's okay."

"I doubt that."

"If you want sleep, I can sleep in your room with you."

"I guess we could try it." We then started walking to her room.

She got in bed and I joined her. I closed my eyes and felt Rainbow's arm go around me. I slightly grinned and put my arm around her. We both then fell asleep.

I heard her alarm go off way too early. I weakly say, "What time is it?"

"6:30, school, remember?"

My eyes open then almost close again. I didn't expect to see a pair of panties when I wake up. Wait, is she changing in here?

"Hey, um, Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"Are, are you changing in here?"

"Well it is my room."

"Normally, people don't change in front of each other."

"It's not like you're going to look."

"Well," I held up the panties I saw, "I caught a glimpse of this."

She grabbed it from me, "Well I'm done now."

I opened my eyes and sat up. "And two, no school this week."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why am I up already?" she fell onto the bed, taking me down with her.

"Hey Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"Hanging out with you is great. Your bed is comfy. Not to mention the warmth of you is pretty pleasant, but I'm not gonna fall back to sleep anytime soon."

"Too bad, I'm not getting up."

"She's practically hugging me now. So I return the embrace, "You're not going anywhere either then."

"It's not like I am."

I begin to laugh, "What are we doing?"

"What?"

"We're 18, and we're acting like we're kids."

"We are kids," she looked at me, "we're old kids."

"That may be true, we're 5-year-olds in 18-year-old bodies."

"Not total 5-year-olds, would a 5-year-old do this?" she kissed me.

She was blushing, but I smiled, "I guess not. But, a 5-year-old might play dress-up."

"What do you mean Dylan?"

"Don't you mean, _Master_?"

"Are you serious?" she asked half-jokingly.

"Maybe, but let's see what your friends think," I took out my phone and showed her a picture of her with the maid outfit, "When they see this?"

"Give me that!" She tried to grab my phone but missed.

I got up and started running outside, Rainbow came running after.

Soon, I stopped, and so did she. "I won't send it, on one condition."

"What?"

"We go back to my house, and you wear the outfit."

She thought for a second, "Fine."

So then we do that. We got to my house and she puts on the outfit.

"What do you want me to do Master?"

"You seem to like this more than before. Well, alright, make us some breakfast."

She does as I commanded. Then we eat.

"That was wonderful, I feel like I should give you a treat but I don't know how."

"Well, if you don't mind Master, I have an idea."

"What?"

She kissed me.

"I don't think that's enough."

She practically climbed on me on my chair, then started kissing me. I happily started kissing back.

After a minute, she stopped, "Better, Master?"

I smiled, "Perfect. You don't have to wear that anymore."

"If it's alright with you Master, I'd like to stay like this longer."

"Alright."

"Also, I'd like to do this longer." She began kissing me again.

Then, there was a knock at the door. We stopped kissing, and I saw through the blinds who it was. "Rainbow, change out of that."

"Why?"

"It's Applejack."

She hurried to change as I opened the door, "Hey Applejack."

"Hey do you know where Rainbow is? She's not home and she's not answering her phone."

"Yeah, she's here, we're hanging out."

"Doing what?"

"Just hanging out, nothing special."

She smiled, "Ah, I see..."

"It's not like that. You know how I feel about that."

"Then what, you playing dress-up?"

"And what if we are?" came a voice from behind. I looked back at Rainbow.

"With you? I wouldn't believe it. I'll need a picture or somethin'."

Rainbow reached into my pocket, pulling my phone out, "What? Hey!"

She showed the picture of her, "There."

As Applejack started to laugh, I whispered to Rainbow, _"I was trying not to tell her, why did you even change out of the outfit."_

"_Well I wasn't sure at first, but now, who cares?"_

Then we hear Applejack, "Rainbow you playing dress-up, in a maid outfit no less? Go put it on, I gotta take a picture of it."

"No, I'm not doing it for you."

"But you'll do it for him?"

"I'm right here," I comment.

"Of course I'll do it for him, I'll do anything for him."

"Anything?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, anything."

"Well then. Dylan, you just let your instincts take control." she starts to walk away.

"I'm not like that!" I scream to her.

"What does she mean 'your instincts'?"

"You've never had a boyfriend before, have you?"

"No, why?"

I closed the door, "Applejack thinks every guy thinks only about sex. Guys 'instincts' is to get a girl in bed. However, I'm not like that. I think that romance is suppose to be the bond of the two, not what goes on in the bedroom."

"That seems right."

"I think the perfect relationship is when two 18-year-olds act 5."

"So you like it when I act 5?"

"I like it when you play 5-year-old games and take it to a teenager lever."

"You mean when we play dress-up and I do this?" she kissed me.

I smiled, "More or less."

"So, have you ever dated anyone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you asked me, and you seem to know what to do."

"Honestly, no. I just read a lot of romance stories. I love romance stories, I don't know why."

"Well you seem to be the perfect boyfriend."

"You seem to be the perfect girlfriend."

"You just copied me."

"So what if I did?"

"You have no creativity, you just go along with everything."

"No I don't."

"I always made the first move."

"You want me to make a move?"

"Would be nice."

"Alright, first, put on the outfit and begin to clean my bed, then you'll see a side of me nobody has before."

She shrugged and did as she told. As she finished, I walked in.

"I finished the bed Master."

"Then I should give a treat, even though it'll mess up your work."

"What do you mean Master?"

I pushed her onto the bed, then I fell after her. Our lips meeting in the process.

After a minute of kissing, my hand rubbed her leg up under her skirt.

"Ah," she gasped, "Master, what are you doing?"

I looked at her, she was blushing. On the outside, all this was a joke, but I actually want this. "Tell me you don't like it."

She didn't respond, so I continued rubbing her over her panties. Her voice slightly moaning.

I began to pull her panties off, she grabbed my arms. I looked at her and she let go. I pulled them off. I slid my hand up her leg, giving her a clear warning before I put my finger in her. I can tell she's trying to hold back her moans.

"Let your moans go, I wanna hear you beg for more."

Her moans instantly got louder. I unbuttoned my pants, clearly ready for this. I propped myself up. I looked at Rainbow, and she nodded back at me.

I slid myself in, feeling her warmth like never before.

Then, it happened. Her barrier broke. I heard her scream, but continued, it could only get better for her.

And like I suspected, her moans returned. I began to speed up, as I did her moans got louder.

Then I heard, "Dylan, I'm, getting close."

"Me too," I respond, "I can pull out-"

"No, please don't."

I didn't have time to respond by the time I released, and so did she.

It was only 3 PM, but we were tuckered out. We rolled onto our sides, still joined. I kissed her, "You're awesome Rainbow."

"You're amazing."


End file.
